Se souvenir
by AngelShep
Summary: Stark Industries était en pleine effervescence, même si Steve ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas juste un évènement festif qui se préparait. Comme si on célébrait quelque chose qui n'était pas juste synonyme de joie. Cela se percevait surtout chez Tony. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Tony semblait être particulièrement affecté. Hurt-Tony, friendship.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis ce qu'on appelle la reine de la logique : je suis française et j'écris en anglais, me voilà en Australie et... la seule histoire que j'ia le temps d'écrire est en français. ;) **

**Bref, ça faisiat un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête alors voilà. C'est sur papier. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Iorn Man et Avengers ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Se souvenir**

Stark Industries était en pleine effervescence. Steve ignorait pourquoi, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cela durait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Entre les employés qui parlaient dans tous les couloirs, qui envoyaient des cadeaux et des cartes par dizaines à Tony, mais aussi les personnes extérieures – la presse, les autres businessmen, même des hommes politiques. L'ambiance semblait être à la fête, même si Steve ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas juste un évènement festif qui se préparait. Derrière les sourires, les rires, les histoires que semblaient se raconter les gens, il y avait autre chose. Comme si on célébrait quelque chose qui n'était pas juste synonyme de joie.

Cela se percevait surtout chez Tony. Le génie sortait encore moins que d'habitude de son labo. Et lorsqu'il sortait, il semblait sans cesse de mauvaise humeur, répondait de façon sèche et dure, ne prenait pas la peine de s'excuser et disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Cette attitude irritait Steve, mais il préférait ne rien dire tant qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait.

En particulier lorsqu'il se rendait compte que même la posée et toujours polie Pepper Potts était affectée par l'ambiance générale. Elle-même répondait sèchement et brusquement (même si elle s'en excusait aussitôt) et semblait retenir difficilement sa colère – pourquoi et contre qui, Steve l'ignorait. Son visage se fermait dès qu'elle croisait un employé de Stark Industries, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le labo avec Tony, leur adressait quelques sourires forcés, mais Steve voyait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Stark Industries était à la fête et les deux personnes à sa tête étaient de mauvaise humeur.

Sans compter que le colonel Rhodes avait pris des congés et restait dans la tour depuis une semaine. Steve ne l'avait vu qu'une petite dizaine de fois et à chaque fois il était avec Tony. Le soldat suspectait qu'il ne quittait pas une seule seconde le milliardaire. Lui-même ne semblait pas partager l'humeur festive de l'entreprise, au contraire, si on en jugeait par ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire fermée.

Bref, quelque chose n'allait pas et Tony semblait être particulièrement affecté et Steve n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul puisque les autres Avengers aussi étaient contrariés et cherchaient des réponses.

Alors le capitaine descendit à un niveau qu'il ne pensait jamais atteindre, mais il avait vite compris que lorsque le génie était concerné, le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses était d'utiliser des moyens peu honorables.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans les couloirs de Stark Industries, accompagné de Clint, pour tenter d'écouter les conversations des employés et peut-être enfin découvrir ce qu'il se tramait au sein de l'entreprise.

Inconfortable était un mot trop faible pour décrire la façon dont il se sentait tandis qu'il se trémoussait dans un des fauteuils du réfectoire de l'entreprise, faisant semblant de s'occuper avec un magazine quelconque qu'il s'était empêché de prendre sur la table lorsque quelqu'un était entré. Il gardait la tête baissée, les yeux sur du texte qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment tandis que ses oreilles, elles, étaient grandes ouvertes, attentives à tous les bruits de conversation autour de lui.

L'archer semblait bien plus à l'aise, accoudé au plan de travail, une tasse de café posé à côté de lui, son portable (que Steve savait éteint) à son oreille, parlant à un interlocuteur invisible, mais tout aussi attentif aux conversations autour de lui. Le parfait espion, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer amèrement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel concernant le métier de Barton.

« Tu crois que Stark a prévu quelque chose pour demain ? » demanda une jeune femme à son collègue. Steve leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Clint. Que pouvait-il y avoir de prévu le lendemain ?

« Aucune idée, mais… les gars du département de R&D sous-entendent que Stark n'est pas trop d'accord avec tout… ça, » dit-il en faisant un vague geste circulaire, qui signifiait clairement qu'il parlait de l'ambiance festive de Stark Industries.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ? » demanda la femme en croisant les bras. L'homme haussa les épaules.

« R&D est un des seuls départements qui intéresse Stark. Ils le voient plus souvent que nous au service juridique. » Il attrapa son gobelet de café et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains dont les bords tiraient sur le gris.

La femme souffla et glissa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, attrapant également son gobelet de café. « Potts aussi est de mauvaise humeur depuis le début de la semaine. » le reste de la discussion se perdit dans le couloir tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

Steve était au moins soulagé de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le couple. Clint se déplaça et vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il se pencha vers lui et jeta un coup d'œil au magazine qu'il tenait.

Steve fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit sourire en coin apparaitre sur les lèvres de l'archer tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée de café. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, mi-exaspéré, mi-las. Il avait encore fait quelque chose d'anormal pour ce siècle.

« Oh, rien. » Clint sourit un peu plus en jetant un nouveau d'œil au magazine. « J'ignorais que ta lecture quotidienne comportait Femme Actuelle. Tu as besoin de conseils beauté pour faire ressortir tes yeux et ton sourire charmeur ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton faussement curieux.

Le soldat se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il reposa le magazine aussi loin de lui que possible. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de choses. Lui et l'espionnage ou, comme Clint avait décidé de l'appeler, le 'dénichage d'informations par voix interposée' (il n'était pas sûr que dénichage soit vraiment un mot, mais il était perdu niveau nouveau vocabulaire alors, pourquoi pas) n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre.

« Tu as une idée de ce dont ils parlaient ? » s'enquit-il, changeant de sujet. Il savait qu'il ne bernerait pas l'archer, mais ils étaient tout de même là pour une raison.

Clint secoua la tête. « Ils fêtent quelque chose, pas vrai ? » Steve hocha la tête, même s'ils se doutait que l'espion n'attendait pas vraiment de réponses. « Peut-être que c'est demain en réalité. Une soirée ou quelque chose et Tony… Tony doit faire… »

Il se tut et tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Steve suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux. Il les reconnaissait. Il s'agissait de la secrétaire de Pepper et de l'homme avec qui Tony parlait souvent des différents projets en cours de l'entreprise.

« …aucune idée, mais la presse sera là. Ils ont transformé l'évènement en beaucoup plus gros que nécessaire, » soupira la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant la cafetière.

L'homme s'appuya contre le comptoir à ses côtés et hocha la tête, grimaçant légèrement. « Je ne te le fais pas dire, Hélène. Tony ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Quand il a appris pour la conférence de presse de demain… » Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. « Il était furieux. »

Le jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et détacha ses cheveux noirs, dans lesquels quelques mèches rouges dansaient. « Il ne peut même pas faire son deuil en paix. Ça fait deux ans maintenant, qu'ils le laissent tranquille. »

Clint fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de Steve. Tony avait perdu quelqu'un il y avait deux ans ? Qui ? Et pourquoi les employés de Stark Industries semblaient concernés par cette perte ? Steve soupira, il semblerait qu'ils obtiennent plus de questions que de réponses. Il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller voir Tony, ou même Pepper ou Rhodes, directement.

« Allez, Clint, nous n'apprendrons rien de plus ici. Viens. » Il se leva et lança un regard insistant à l'archer en constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. « Clint, » insista-t-il.

Soupirant, l'espion se leva et le suivit hors de la pièce.

~~{}~~

Tony fit rouler ses épaules nerveusement, tentant de se détendre – vainement. Il faisait (ou du moins tentait de faire) son nœud de cravate pour la énième fois, mais rien ne semblait vouloir coopérer. De frustration, il tira d'un coup sec sur la cravate et la jeta sur son lit, grognant et soufflant longuement.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir laisser tout ça derrière lui.

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Les employés avaient organisé tout un tas de cérémonials et autres 'souvenons-nous de cet homme merveilleux' sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'ils se trompaient, que Stane n'avait pas été l'homme aussi fantastique qu'ils le pensaient.

Il ne pouvait pas et… ne voulait pas.

Il avait beau vouloir ne se rappeler que de l'homme qui avait chercher à le tuer, qui avait failli le tuer, lui et Pepper, il se souvenait aussi de l'homme auquel les employés rendaient hommage. Il se souvenait de cet homme qui était resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme le jour de l'enterrement de ses parents, il se souvenait de l'homme qui l'avait félicité et pris dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait reçu son diplôme.

Il se souvenait. Et c'était bien ça le problème.

« Tony ? »

Il leva la tête et offrit un maigre sourire à Pepper, qui se tenait debout au pied du lit, ses yeux et sourcils plissés par l'inquiétude, ses épaules tendues, mais ses yeux remplis de compréhension. « Hey. » Il attrapa la cravate et la leva légèrement, haussant une épaule. « Elle me résiste. »

Elle sourit faiblement et s'avança vers lui, attrapant sa main et l'aidant à se relever. Elle prit la cravate et la passa autour de son cou, ses yeux rivés sur sa tâche. « Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire si tu ne veux pas, Tony. Personne ne t'en voudra. »

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers elle. Il attrapa ses poignets d'une main et glissa un doigt sous son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans toi. » Elle sourit et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Allons-y. » Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila. « Et puis ce n'est que pour quelques minutes, après tout, hein ? »

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. « Effectivement. »

~~{}~~

Clint échangea un coup d'œil avec Steve, tandis que Tony entrait dans la pièce et prenait place, avec Pepper, derrière la table aménagée dans la pièce face aux journalistes et employés de Stark Industries qui étaient venus. Il lança un sourire à l'assistance avant de s'installer confortablement dans sa chaise, approchant le micro de lui.

L'espion savait à quel point Tony était doué pour berner les gens et ne pas leur montrer ce qu'il ressentait, mais lui était doué pour lire les gens, même ceux aussi doués que le milliardaire. Et là, l'archer voyait très bien que Tony était inconfortable, fatigué, qu'il était en colère, triste, frustré et las. Dire que Clint était intrigué était une litote, il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps de ne pas avoir de réponses.

« Bonjour à tous. » Tony offrit un sourire tendu, se raclant la gorge avant de poser ses coudes sur la table, entrelaçant ses doigts face à lui. « N'attendons pas plus longtemps. Donc… euh… oui. Obadiah Stane. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Pepper qui lui sourit, encourageante. « Il… Il a été un modèle, un homme d'affaires admirable. Un ami. »

Les sourcils de Clint se haussèrent petit à petit tandis qu'il se rendait compte que Tony semblait lutter avec lui-même pour pouvoir sortir chaque mot. Sa voix notamment craqua (de façon à peine perceptible, il fallait l'avouer) sur le mot 'ami'. Qui était cet Obadiah Stane ?

« Monsieur Stark, on raconte qu'Obadiah Stane était comme un second père pour vous, est-ce vrai ? » demanda une journaliste dans l'assemblée et Clint se pencha en avant, étudiant soigneusement le milliardaire.

Ce dernier s'était raidi, ses yeux devenus soudain insondables. La main de Pepper se posa sur la cuisse de Tony, tandis qu'elle soufflait lentement et imperceptiblement, comme pour se décontracter elle-même. Le génie passa sa langue entre ses lèvres fermées avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur ses mains, qui s'agrippaient l'une à l'autre, tellement fort que les jointures étaient blanches. Il releva les yeux, inspira profondément, força un sourire et, d'un coup, le malaise qui avait semblé l'habiter disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à l'homme auquel ils étaient habitués.

« St– Obie était… » Il haussa les épaules. « Compliqué ? » Il fit une grimace, balançant la tête de droite à gauche. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot, mais bon… Il était là quand mon père ne pouvait pas l'être. Il a été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui et… Dans ce sens, alors, oui. Il a été comme un second… père. »

Clint ne manqua pas la façon dont la jambe de Tony bougeait de haut en bas frénétiquement, ni la façon dont Pepper et Rhodey le regardaient, prêts à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Il ne manqua pas non plus la façon dont Tony déglutit à la fin de sa réponse, jetant furtivement un regard à sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur l'assemblée.

Clint ne pouvait en déduire qu'une seule chose très simple : il aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

« Si tel est le cas… » commença un reporter et les yeux de Tony se fixèrent sur lui – elle – avant de se rétrécir. Clairement, il savait qui elle était et s'en méfiait. « Comment se fait-il que Stane jouait double jeu ? »

« Mademoiselle Everhart, un plaisir de vous voir, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire aussi faux que celui qu'elle lui rendit. « Maintenant, c'est une accusation grave que vous… »

« Accusation fondée. J'ai des preuves. » Tony haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné. « Et j'ai également des photos de monsieur Stane en compagnie d'un homme, qui était un terroriste reconnu. »

Clint ne manqua pas la façon dont l'inspiration de Pepper se coupa net tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient imperceptiblement. Il remarqua Rhodes serrer son poing, ses yeux fixés sur le sol devant lui qu'il fusillait comme s'il avait commis un affront particulièrement impardonnable. Surtout, il vit les yeux de Natasha se rétrécir et se poser sur la journaliste tandis que ses doigts s'enroulaient délicatement autour des accoudoirs de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. De toute évidence, Natasha avait une bien meilleure idée de ce qu'il se passait que lui.

La réaction qui l'étonna le plus fut celle de Tony cependant. Au vu de celle des autres, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de similaire, mais en pire. A la place, Tony se leva brusquement de sa chaise, l'envoyant valser par terre. Ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur la journaliste et Clint la vit remuer, se sentant soudain très mal à l'aise sous le regard noir (Clint ne l'avait jamais vu aussi noir) du génie.

Il ne dit rien, pas un mot, se contentant de la toiser quelques secondes, avant de pivoter sur ses talons et marcher en direction de la salle d'où il était venu. Pepper se leva à son tour, pour le rejoindre, mais mademoiselle Everhart n'en avait, semblait-il, pas totalement terminé.

« Terroriste, qui ressemble étrangement à celui qui aurait été le chef des Dix Anneaux, groupe qui vous avait enlevé en Afghanistan. »

Clint se tendit aussitôt sur sa chaise, Steve se redressant brusquement à ses côtés. Insinuait-elle ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'Obadiah Stane était derrière l'attaque contre Tony ?

Pepper s'était figée derrière sa chaise, son regard se posant sur le dos tendu de Tony, qui s'était stoppé immédiatement en entendant les mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Everhart. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses épaules tremblèrent légèrement – de colère, frustration, tristesse, incrédulité, Clint l'ignorait.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, attendant sa réponse face à cette accusation. Parce que c'en était une, et pas des moindres. Insinuer que l'homme qui, comme Tony venait d'avouer, avait été un second père pour le génie, était derrière l'enlèvement de Tony en Afghanistan. Derrière tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver là-bas…

« Obadiah Stane était le meilleur ami de mon père et son partenaire, il a été mon partenaire et un second père pour moi, il est mort tragiquement dans un accident d'avion et je vous prierai de ne pas salir sa mémoire. » Clint retint son souffle en entendant le ton glacial du génie. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de hausser la voix ou se retourner. En cet instant, l'espion aurait bien voulu voir l'expression sur le visage du génie pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

Malheureusement, il se contenta de quitter la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Pepper sembla se reprendre et, fusillant au passage la journaliste du regard, elle suivit Tony à l'extérieur.

Natasha s'empressa de se lever tandis que tous les journalistes commençaient à parler en même temps, créant un vacarme assourdissant. Clint échangea un regard avec Steve et hocha la tête. Tous deux se levèrent et partirent à la suite de Natasha. S'ils voulaient des réponses, ils allaient devoir remonter à la source.

Même si la source en question avait des chances d'utiliser ses repulsors contre eux au vu de l'état dans lequel il était.

~~{}~~

« Natasha, attends-nous ! »

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour voir Clint et Steve avancer vers elle en marchant rapidement. Elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil, interrogeant silencieusement l'archer, qui lui offrit un sourire accusateur.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Stark. »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. « Oui. En partie. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, Stark ne l'a pas racontée au SHIELD. »

Clint fronça les sourcils, tout comme Steve. Natasha leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là étaient bien trop curieux pour leur propre bien. Stark était bien assez à lui seul, à toujours vouloir savoir tout ce que SHIELD pouvait cacher, si les deux hommes s'y mettaient aussi…

« Cet homme, Obadiah Stane, » commença Steve, quelque peu hésitant et… une once de peur dans la voix, « il n'est pas vraiment derrière l'attaque contre Tony, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natasha posa ses yeux verts sur le soldat, et se demanda s'il valait mieux qu'elle leur dise maintenant, ou bien qu'ils posent la question à Tony. Le génie devait se douter que le reste des Avengers viendrait le voir, qu'ils voudraient des réponses. Ils avaient tous vus ce qu'il s'était passé, tous entendu la même chose. Si Bruce et Thor avaient été en haut de la tour, chacun ayant jugé qu'ils seraient mieux loin des regards, ils avaient tout de même suivi la conférence transmise en direct à la télévision. Ils étaient probablement en train de les attendre pour qu'ils aillent confronter ensemble le milliardaire.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre. Venez, allons chercher Bruce et Thor. »

Elle vit Steve hésiter tandis qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit. La colère traversa un instant ses yeux bleus avant qu'il ne redevienne le leader qu'ils connaissaient, tentant de cacher ses émotions pour paraitre fort. Clint, quant à lui, n'avait pas ce problème. Il serra les poings et siffla de rage entre ses dents serrées.

Aucun des deux ne perdirent une seconde avant de la suivre.

La montée jusqu'à l'étage des Avengers se passa en silence, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses pensées. Natasha craignait l'instant où ils se retrouveraient face à Stark. Au vu de sa réaction lors de la conférence, la question de Stane était un sujet très sensible et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à un Stark en colère. L'animal le plus dangereux était un animal pris au piège, et c'était exactement ce qu'ils risquaient de faire en confrontant le génie ainsi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Bruce et Thor qui attendaient impatiemment leur arrivée. Le visage de Thor était dur, ses mâchoires crispées, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, faisant ressortir ses muscles impressionnants. Quant à Bruce, un seul regard vers lui suffit à faire comprendre à la jeune femme que son contrôle ne tenait qu'à une seule et une seule chose : il ne souhaitait pas blesser une seule personne présente dans cette tour.

« Jarvis ? » appela-t-elle.

« Monsieur est dans son atelier en compagnie de mademoiselle Potts et du colonel Rhodes. » La voix démembrée s'éleva dans la pièce, son accent anglais familier désormais. Natasha, cependant, ne manqua pas l'inquiétude de l'intelligence artificielle.

« Tout ira bien, Jarvis. Merci. »

Elle s'avança alors vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessous où se trouvaient le laboratoire de Bruce et l'atelier de Tony. Les autres la suivirent en silence, tous se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée et chercha des yeux les silhouettes familières des trois personnes qui devaient se trouver là. Son regard passa au-dessus des quelques bureaux sur lesquels étaient posés ordinateurs, outils, certaines pièces d'équipement de l'armure, au-dessus des écrans holographiques qui flottaient un peu partout dans la pièce, et sur lesquels schémas, nombres et autres informations que seul Tony devait comprendre figuraient.

Finalement, elle finit par trouver Rhodes, appuyé contre un bureau et faisant face au seul canapé de la pièce, sur lequel Tony et Pepper étaient assis. Ils étaient dans la zone 'cuisine' de l'atelier où se trouvait un ridicule plan de travail avec sa cafetière (outil indispensable à la survie du génie), son évier et un microonde. Pepper était parvenue à le forcer à installer un frigo sous celui-ci dans lequel elle veillait probablement à ce que de la nourriture soit stockée. Une petite table basse, un canapé et un fauteuil accompagnaient le tout dans ce coin plus ordinaire au milieu du lieu de travail du milliardaire.

Natasha inspira et poussa la porte, remerciant mentalement Jarvis pour l'avoir ouverte par avance. Trois têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction et Natasha retint son souffle en voyant celle de Stark.

Il était dans un sale état. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là à quel point il avait su cacher ce qu'il ressentait durant la conférence, et pas seulement parce qu'il était doué pour ça (elle ne le niait pas du tout), mais simplement parce que Pepper avait dû dissimuler les cernes, sombres et creusés sous ses yeux rougis et petits, comme s'ils peinaient à rester ouverts, bien moins vifs que d'habitude, sans compter son visage aussi pâle que lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de mourir tous ces mois plus tôt.

_Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Clint passa devant elle et s'avança vers eux, Steve soupirant avant de le suivre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bruce, qui déglutit difficilement avant de les suivre. Thor regarda autour de lui avec curiosité (Natasha réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans l'atelier de Tony) et prudence (il réalisait probablement que s'il cassait quoi que ce soit, Stark le tuerait) avant de suivre le reste du groupe, marchant bien au centre des passages formés par les bureaux. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait grandement amusé Natasha.

Cette dernière choisit de faire le tour de l'atelier, écoutant vaguement ce qu'il se déroulait (elle était au courant d'une bonne partie après tout), tout en observant les différents projets du génie qui trainaient un peu partout. Comment il s'y retrouverait dans ce bordel était une véritable énigme à ses yeux.

« Tony, est-ce que… cette femme – ce qu'elle a dit– » commença Bruce avant d'être coupé par Stark lui-même : « Christine Everhart. »

Natasha tourna la tête pour observer la scène et eut un faible sourire en remarquant les sourcils haussés de Steve et l'expression affectueusement exaspérée du scientifique.

« Ce que _Christine Everhart_ a dit, est-ce vrai, Tony ? » Stark détourna le regard et le posa sur elle. Elle haussa un sourcil et patienta, sachant qu'il finirait par céder et juste dire le oui tant attendu par les autres, la confirmation dont ils avaient besoin. « Tony, est-ce que Obadiah Stane est derrière ton enlèvement en… »

« Oui, » lâcha-t-il sèchement et peut-être plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La main de Pepper serra automatiquement la sienne tandis que Rhodes remuait, décroisant les bras et se redressant légèrement de sa position, sans pour autant s'éloigner du bureau sur lequel il était toujours appuyé. « Oui, » répéta-t-il plus bas, plus doucement, « c'est lui qui l'avait commandité. »

Natasha fit quelques pas en avant, s'approchant du bureau suivant, sentant toujours le regard de Stark posé sur elle. Elle entendit quelqu'un respirer profondément et jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe pour voir Steve, la tête baissée, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Une telle trahison pour le soldat devait relever du plus haut crime, lui qui était toujours si droit et juste, lui qui avait vécu une guerre durant laquelle un tel geste était synonyme de mort.

« Comment tu peux encore dire qu'il était comme un père pour toi, Tony, après… » lâcha Clint, sa voix vibrante de colère et d'incompréhension. C'était bien au-delà de lui. Natasha comprenait sa frustration. Stark ne faisait pas dans la facilité. Il aurait dû détester Obadiah Stane, mais à la place de ça, il déclarait qu'il avait été comme un second père pour lui.

« Que veux-tu que je dise, Barton ? » s'exclama soudain Tony, son regard se portant brusquement sur lui. « Ce que le monde sait, c'est qu'il est mort dans le crash de son avion. Point barre. » Il se leva soudainement et s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Clint, un doigt posé contre sa poitrine et tapant contre celle-ci à chaque nouveau mot dit avec plus de colère et de tristesse que Natasha l'en pensait capable. « Je dois me taire et faire comme si cet homme était aussi génial qu'ils le pensent. Je dois oublier qu'il me voulait mort, juste parce que _SHIELD_ en a décidé ainsi. »

Il se tut, respirant bruyamment, yeux fixés sur l'archer. Ce dernier soutint son regard, sans flancher, mais Natasha pouvait voir à ses épaules tendues, son dos raide, que les paroles de Tony l'avaient atteint. Il n'était pas le seul. Steve avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et avait involontairement fait un pas en arrière. Thor semblait prêt à aller détruire SHIELD d'un instant à l'autre, sachant qu'il devait s'en contenter puisque la personne qu'il voulait vraiment massacrer était déjà morte.

Bruce était vert. Ses poings serrés, ses yeux fermés, son corps tremblant et ses inspirations profondes montraient amplement que son contrôle ne tenait plus à grand-chose.

Rhodes fusillait le sol à ses pieds du regard, ne cherchant pas le moins du monde à cacher à quel point il détestait cet homme – et n'appréciait probablement pas le SHIELD outre-mesure. Pepper, elle, avait détourné le regard, ses poings serrés posés sur ses genoux, tandis que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Elle souffrait de voir le génie dans un tel état, c'était évident.

Tony secoua soudain la tête, laissant échapper un rire sans joie et légèrement hystérique, avant de reculer, s'éloignant de l'espion.

Son attention se porta à nouveau sur elle et elle sut que c'était simplement parce qu'il devait lui être plus simple de reprendre son calme en se concentrant sur la seule personne de la pièce qui parvenait à contenir et masquer complètement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Si elle n'avait pas été qui elle était, elle aurait pu être vexée. En l'occurrence, elle était en quelque sorte contente de savoir qu'elle pouvait apporter quelque chose à Tony en de telles circonstances.

« Tony… » commença Steve.

« Non, » trancha-t-il, se retournant brusquement pour lui faire face – ce que Natasha n'apprécia que moyennement puisqu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus voir son visage. « Vous… Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez, okay ? » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés et soupira. Natasha se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pepper et ferma les yeux. « Vous n'étiez pas là, okay ? Vous êtes en colère parce que… vous ne voyez que le fait qu'il a tenté de… et, okay, vous avez compris qu'il m'a trahi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous _comprenez_. »

« Explique-nous, alors, Tony. Nous voulons t'aider, rien de plus, » dit doucement Bruce.

Tony secoua la tête, yeux baissés sur le sol. Un des robots du génie – Dummy, il lui semblait – roula jusqu'à eux, trainant une chaise roulante. Il la plaça derrière le milliardaire et bipa avec enthousiasme. Son créateur tapota gentiment et inconsciemment sur son bras pour le remercier, avant de s'assoir. « Tony, » dit-elle fermement, ce qui le fit tourner la tête vers elle, sa surprise pas le moins du monde dissimulée sur son visage, « explique-nous. Dis-nous qui était Obadiah Stane pour toi. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, ses doigts jouant avec les plis de son pantalon, geste qu'elle reconnut pour ce qu'il était : nerveux, embarrassé, le geste d'un petit garçon perdu. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Stark était encore ce petit garçon lorsque des sujets trop émotionnels, trop sensibles remontaient à la surface. Comme cet Obadiah Stane.

« Il… Je n'ai pas menti en bas… Il a été un second père et… merde, peut-être même plus un père pour moi que ne l'a jamais été Howard. » Steve tressaillit, mais se tut. Il savait que là n'était pas le moment de défendre un homme qu'il avait connu il y a bien trop longtemps et bien moins longtemps que Tony. « Il m'emmenait manger de la glace, m'a montré comment on jouait au baseball, au football, il… c'est lui qui était là pour ma remise de diplôme au MIT. C'était mon parrain et quand mes parents sont morts… c'était la seule… famille que j'avais encore. »

Il ferma les yeux et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son genou. Natasha vit Pepper se lever, mais elle ne s'avança pas plus. Si elle était prête à se jeter auprès de son amant au moindre signe qu'il avait besoin de son soutien, elle savait aussi quand garder une certaine distance. C'était quelque chose que Natasha avait toujours admirée dans leur relation. Certains la trouvaient étrange, la façon dont ils pouvaient être si professionnels et si déplacés en même temps, mais Natasha admirait à quel point ils se connaissaient, à quel point ils savaient ce que l'autre avait besoin à chaque instant.

« Quand j'ai découvert qu'il jouait double jeu et m'avait évincé exprès pour que je ne puisse pas intervenir… J'étais en colère, évidemment, je ne comprenais pas _pourquoi_, après toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à attendre longtemps pour avoir ma réponse. Il s'était servi de moi et, quand il pensait que je ne pouvais plus rien lui apporter… » Il haussa les épaules.

Clint secoua la tête, sa colère palpable. « Il a voulu te tuer, Tony. Même s'il a été, il y a longtemps un père ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça ne change rien au fait que tu as passé trois mois en Afghanistan, que tu as… » Il fit un geste en direction de la poitrine du génie, incapable de parler tant sacolère était grande.

Tony tressaillit et sa main vint automatique ment couvrir le réacteur, dont la lumière se voyait à peine sous les couches de vêtement qu'il mettait toujours lors des apparitions publiques pour le faire disparaitre. Natasha s'avança jusqu'à l'archer et posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il n'arrangeait pas la situation, au contraire, il l'empirait probablement.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne… Je n'arrive pas à _oublier_. » Tony ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur Clint, ce dernier écarquillant les yeux de surprise en voyant les larmes dans les iris chocolat du milliardaire.

Pepper s'avança enfin, jugeant que le moment pour elle d'être là était arrivé. Elle se pencha en avant et passa un bras autour des épaules du génie, posant sa tête contre la sienne, ses lèvres sur la peau qui apparaissait au-dessus du col de sa chemise. Natasha remarqua aussitôt que les doigts de Tony se relâchèrent, que ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

« Je ne peux pas oublier tous ces moments passés avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à ne voir que cet homme qui a voulu me tuer trois fois, qui a cherché à s'en prendre à Pepper. Je ne _peux pas_. Je ne suis pas… » Il inspira et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. « Je ne suis pas comme toi, Clint, ou Natasha. Je ne peux pas faire comme si… comme si rien ne s'était passé _avant_. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, une main venant les yeux de Thor étaient emplis de larmes (chose si inhabituelle qu'elle faillit en perdre son masque impassible), hantés par des souvenirs de Loki – de lui et Loki. Elle se rendit compte que Thor était peut-être le plus à même de comprendre le conflit dont souffrait Tony. Loki l'avait mis dans la même position, s'en était pris à lui et ne lui laissant que des souvenirs sur lesquels il ne savait plus comment regarder.

Bruce semblait complètement épuisé, les bras ballants, son corps complètement lâche, ses yeux sombres remplis de sympathie et de compréhension. Steve était aussi blanc qu'un linge, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça, à voir Tony aussi… vulnérable, aussi ouvert.

Rhodes enfin s'était approché, il se tenait désormais derrière Pepper, ses yeux montrant qu'il était tout aussi touché par les émotions conflictuelles, par la peine, la colère que Tony venaient de montrer. Et pourtant il avait été là, il avait connu Obadiah Stane, plus longtemps que Pepper elle-même. Ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus pour Natasha que Tony gardait beaucoup trop de choses pour lui.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous puissiez comprendre. Je veux juste… ne plus avoir à en parler. »

Natasha comprit le message aussitôt et tira sur la manche de Clint. Elle croisa le regard de Steve qui hocha la tête. Bruce les suivit silencieusement tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Thor resta un instant en arrière, les observant avant de reporter son attention sur Tony. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui et posa sa main sur le genou du génie, le faisant sursauter et lever les yeux vers lui. « Il n'y a aucune honte à chérir les souvenirs de l'homme que tu as perdu, Homme de Fer. Seul un homme fort est capable d'avouer qu'il ne ressent aucun plaisir à songer à la mort de l'homme qui l'a trahi. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux du mécanicien et il sourit, un sourire faible, timide – mais bien là – à Thor. « Merci, Thor. »

Le demi-dieu hocha la tête avant de les suivre hors de la pièce. Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui et qu'il disparaissait en direction de l'ascenseur, Natasha ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'échapper. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de tous comprendre, il suffisait juste d'une personne. Un poids qu'ils pouvaient partager avec quelqu'un. Thor et Tony pouvaient partager ce fardeau-là. Il y en aurait probablement d'autres qui viendraient, d'autres qui les rapprocheraient.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était suffisant.

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? S'il vous plait dites-le moi, ça a vraiment été dur d'écrire ce one-shot et je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci**

**AngelShep**


End file.
